Cloak of Darkness
by Magical-Marvel-Mr.Mistoffelees
Summary: Fog hides ever present secrets. Two cats are curled together in the darkness and have an emotional discussion. One-shot for now, unless I get an encore.


**Hi! is back! I have had such a lack of inspiration lately and with the hustle and bustle of my new job, it is hard to muster up enough energy to write new chapters. I will update my stories soon, please forgive me for procrastinating and taking so long! I wanted to write and was in the mood for a new piece. Please, read and review! I did not correct the grammar, so please help me with that.**

**Disclaimer: Did you know that they auctioned CATS costumes when it stopped running on Broadway? Well, I don't own any of them and they did not auction of the rights. Currently, I still hold no ownership of CATS… grr….. **

Fog swirled through the gloomy streets of London, twisting and slithering along almost snakelike in the pale moonlight. The night was crisp and damp, the moon refracting and illuminating its light throughout the mist. The ground glistened with the remnants of a night time shower. Everything about the darks roads and alleys seemed mysterious. It was a perfect night for concealing secrets.

Nestled in the large city was a junkyard. To the many cats that resided there, it was known as the Jellicle Junkyard. Like their human counterparts, these cats known as the Jellicles were snuggled inside pockets of trash and other odd and ends. Earlier that evening, they had been harassed by a wicked cat known as Macavity. He had once been a member of their tribe, but grew wicked and depraved. He had been cast-out, never to be accepted as a Jellicle again. Through his neglect from the tribe, he swore to exact his revenge on them all. He would have succeeded that evening had his own son not stood in his path. His son, the Magical Mr. Mistoffelees, was reputed for being a small, gentlemanly and peaceful cat. His odious father, however, brought out a need to protect his fellow clan members. Had he not distracted Macavity, the tribe's true protector Munkustrap would not have achieved running the Napoleon of Crime off. Mistoffelees was once again deemed a hero by the tribe. After the scare, Munkustrap had ordered the cats to sleep in groups or pairs. He wanted everyone to be safe and protected. A cat alone would be helpless to defend against Macavity's power if they were by themselves.

Mistoffelees lay in his drainage pipe, curled next to a lovely white queen. If one looked closely, they would be able to see tiny copper stripes down the queen's arms, legs and sides. This queen was named Victoria and she was the best dancer of their tribe. After the fright with the odious fiend, Victoria had not left Misto's side. He did not mind her attention, nor did he shove her away out of annoyance. His small battle had left him a little jolted and she easily consoled him. She had cleaned the scratches he had received from his efforts and they no longer bleed. He purred beside her and grinned peacefully. He felt giddy and tingly around her, but he somehow welcomed the familiar feeling. He sighed beside her, absorbing the warmth of her presence.

Victoria sat up slowly, in order to survey Mistoffelees' wounds. He was a very handsome tuxedo cat; she knew this all too well. He was a mainly black tom, but his face, tail-tip, shins and right paw were coloured white. She swiped her tongue over his pointed black ears, tracing the white stripes that rested atop each of them. His injuries were doing infinitely better and she smiled at this. She traced the bowtie spot that rested on a white v-shaped bib below his neck. This increased the intensity of his purr and his tail instinctually curled and uncurled around her form.

"How are you feeling, Mistoffelees?" the white queen asked, breaking the silence that had pervaded between them for an hour.

"Nothing hurts if you're with me," he answered with a contended sigh, snuggling his face into her side.

"Don't flatter me so," Victoria giggled, swatting him with her tail.

"But it's true," Misto chuckled in return, "Lie down once more, it feels so good to be near you."

"Very well," she replied, curling onto his chest once more.

Victoria purred as Misto wrapped an arm about her and kissed her softly on the forehead. She nuzzled her face into the white ruffles of his bib and his purr doubled in volume. She had been so afraid for Mistoffelees' life. He had never fought an adult tom, let alone his magical father. Had Munkustrap not intervened, only Heaviside knew what would have happened to her dear tuxedo friend.

"Does anyone know we are here together?" the magician suddenly asked her, tensing.

"No, no one," she replied, feeling him relax once more, "I told Jellylorum that once you no longer needed me, I would sleep with Munkustrap and his family,"

"Does Munk know that?" Misto asked, closing his eyes.

"No, I didn't inform him," Victoria answered him, feeling somewhat guilty.

"Ah, I see," was the tuxedo tom's only reply.

Their conversation lapsed into silence once more, seeing as Victoria had answered Mistoffelees' question fully. She settled into Misto further and he shifted his position in order to make them both comfortable. He had so many things on his mind, so many points to discuss with her. Her presence struck him dumb and he couldn't find the courage to break the silence and tear himself away from drinking in her beauty. Victoria recommenced stroking his ruffles.

"You know, I was so frightened for you," Victoria whispered, a tear slipping down her nose and onto his chest.

Mr. Mistoffelees wrapped his arms about her and embraced her firmly. The Magician cat rubbed a cheek over her head, shushing her gently. He stroked a paw down her side and kissed her nose. Victoria buried her face into his neck, drawing comfort from his affection.

"I wasn't going to get hurt. I had to protect the tribe, I had to protect you," he explained, holding her closer to him.

"Why? There are other fiercer and stronger toms in this tribe," Victoria reasoned, more tears falling from her eyes to his chest.

"Because I am the only one with powers stronger than Macavity's," the tuxedo cat sighed, giving Victoria a lick over the ear.

"Very well," the white queen mumbled, wiping her eyes with a sniff, "I suppose you only wanted to distract him, because you still don't understand how to control your powers fully?"

"I did. Somehow, my little plan worked," Mistoffelees laughed, kissing her on the forehead.

"Yes, you barely escaped," Vicky replied dryly, licking his chest ruffles.

"Mmm… that tickles," he murmured, distractedly.

The pure white queen stopped rasping her tongue over his chest, laughing quietly. Her friend was such an odd cat, but he was one of the dearest to her. She could never live without him.

"Hey, Vicky?" he inquired quietly, to get her attention.

"Yes?" she asked, curiosity written on her face.

"When is your arranged mateship with Plato to take place?" he asked, trying to control his uncomfortable feelings towards the subject.

Victoria sighed upon his chest, wishing she could avoid this subject. Supposedly, most of the Jellicles had decided to arrange a mateship between her and a muscular, russet tom named Plato. She had no choice in the matter, although she had tried to explain to everyone that she could not be mates with Plato.

"In a week, Misto," she answered him softly, emotions distraught over the matter.

"That's ridiculous," he muttered darkly, his tail thumping against her thigh in agitation, "They cannot force you to be his mate,"

The beautiful queen grimaced, knowing how much pain and irritation the predicament was causing Misto. She neither loved, nor respected Plato. He was a broody fop and she didn't want to be forced to him.

"They believe they can. This engagement has gotten so bad that everyone is pushing me to be alone with him and monitoring me to make certain that I am with no other toms," she growled.

"Oh, I know. They keep me away from you well enough. We can only meet by cloak of darkness," he grumbled, surrendering to the thought of kissing her forehead once more.

"Which has been two days out of two months?' she asked, tersely.

He sighed in reply to her question; wishing circumstances were different between them. The Conjuring cat also wanted to ship Plato to Timbuktu, there that blasted tom would never be able to be with Victoria. He rolled from lying on his back to lying on his side, in order to look Victoria in the eyes. He pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms about her waist. Mistoffelees planted a long kiss on her forehead, closing his eyes as he rested his chin on her head.

"This isn't right," the tuxedo breathed into her headfur, "You're supposed to be with me,"

"I know, Mist, but they don't know that," Victoria sighed in reply, mumbling into his neck.

"Oh, Heaviside, Vicky! I'm your _mate_! It's not fair that I have to sleep in a cold bed, alone! Or that I have to feign disinterest towards you! I spend every day pretending I don't care for you and every night missing you! Oh, Heaviside, how I miss you!" Mistoffelees groaned in frustration, resting his nose on hers.

"I know, darling," Vicky chided, stroking a paw over his cheek, "Today, Etcetera asked me when you got so cute. I had to force a laugh and faked ignorance on the subject. All of the girls have noticed how handsome you, 'suddenly,' are and they asked me if I would ask you which of them you find attractive,"

"You can tell them to forget it. I am far too vague and aloof for their taste. Besides, I can only handle one queen at a time," he replied, almost haughtily.

"Misto, that's not amusing! I'm _not_ two-timing you!" she whined, knowing that was what he was referring to.

She shut her eyes tightly, trying to hold back her tears. Her mate had a reason to be upset with her, though it was not her fault others were trying to arrange her life. What _was _her fault was that she had not informed everyone of her secret mateship. She and Mr. Mistoffelees had become mates two months ago, with only Old Deuteronomy as their witness. The Old Jellicle King had performed the Mateship Ceremony with them and though it was secretly, they were officially mates. The day after, she had tried to tell her adoptive father, Munkustrap, about her mateship. As soon as she mentioned that she had wanted a mate, he immediately set it into motion. What he did not realize was that she had already made the wish a reality. She had tried to tell everyone constantly for two months, but she was afraid that she would break everyone's heart. Yet, she knew she could not be with Plato and would eventually have to break their engagement and eventually his heart.

"How many mates do you want, Victoria?" Mistoffelees snarled, no longer having control over his feelings of hurt and jealousy.

"One! I just want you! I-I tried to tell everyone, I really did! But, I'll break Munk's and Plato's hearts!" she cried, sitting up suddenly.

"You're breaking mine if we continue on like this!" the Conjuring cat exclaimed, shifting his weight upon the floor of the pipe.

"I know, I know! I never planned on this happening! I'm so sick of secrets and of disappointing you! I'm sorry, Misto!" she burst out, sobbing.

"Then break your engagement!" he pleaded, keeping his eyes on the wall of his pipe.

"But-but, everyone will want to know why! They will be furious with us for keeping our mateship a secret!" she wept, burying her face in her paws.

"Tell them! You have to! I need you to! I can't bear this secret anymore than you can!" he exclaimed.

"I-I can't! I just can't!" she sobbed, shaking her head in her paws.

"Vicky!" Misto cried in aggravation, sitting up quickly.

His momentum was too great and his emotional state made him forget how low the ceiling to his pipe actually was, causing him to bump his head on the corrugated ceiling. He fell back with a painful moan, holding his paws on his aching forehead. Victoria looked to him and covered her mouth with a paw, suppressing her giggles.

"Two times two is eleven, right?" Mistoffelees asked sarcastically, trying to joke away his pain and making fun of his momentary lack of sense.

"No, it's four," Victoria chuckled, gingerly removing his paws from his forehead.

She inhaled sharply as she saw the newly made bruise turn an angry red. She gently licked the spot, though Mistoffelees protested and gasped at the pain. She finished nursing the wound, giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"I think I rattled my brain sufficiently enough to forget what we were arguing over," Mistoffelees laughed darkly, rubbing his aching bruise.

"That's what happens when you get angry. It's a quick and searing spark, but nothing more. Yet, you can still injure yourself in a heated moment," she scolded him, laying her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Precious. I am just so upset over these unpleasant circumstances, I lost my temper," he admitted, blushing with a sheepish grin.

"Why are you so upset?" she asked him, moving to hover her face inches from him.

"I'm jealous, tremendously. Your heart is only supposed to belong to me. I want _all_ your love and I don't intend to share you with Plato," he whispered, caressing her cheek with his paw.

"You won't have to. I will break off the engagement tomorrow and we will reveal our relationship to everyone," she replied, holding her paw over his.

"Joy," he muttered cynically and continued, "But Vicky?"

"Yes, sweetheart?" she asked, gazing into his eyes.

"I miss the feel of your lips. Kiss me goodnight?" he asked, almost timidly, as he searched her eyes for her answer.

"Of course," she answered, bringing her lips down onto his.

It was a quick kiss on the lips, but a deep one nonetheless. They parted and Victoria took her place on his chest once more, settling into his side.

"I'm so sorry, my darling," Misto sighed into her headfur.

"I forgive you and I'm sorry for dragging you through this," Victoria replied, kissing his collarbone.

"At least we know our mateship can last through trials. It's standing the tests of time, that's for certain," Mistoffelees mused, kissing the top of her head.

"I suppose so. Goodnight, my Ruffles," Victoria sighed into his chest fur.

"Goodnight, my dearest Twinkle," Misto mumbled sleepily, stifling a yawn with his paw.

They snuggled together and fell into a pleasant sleep, both exhausted from the emotional strain of the day. Both dreamed of the other and did not even fret over the possible outcomes of the next day. The morning held surprises, indeed, but they did not consider what they could be and if truth be told they did not care to know. They knew everything would be sorted out in the end.

**Ta-da! What did you think? Apparently, when I try to write happy-fluffy, I end up giving tears. Does this make me melancholy? I have to work on that… *sigh* Also, Misto actually has a temper! Who would have thought? As I said before, there is a little button that says review. I take anonymous reviews too! If you flame me, I will delete it and continue on with my life. It will not makes waves, in the end. Also, my inspiration came from various Air supply love songs and I picture I found of Victoria dancing the infamous "Mating Dance" with Mr. Mistoffelees. Oh, yeah! Total siblings…. (not in my opinion :P) I turned it into my avatar. Now, the dispute becomes even greater! But, enough of my rambling, just review! **


End file.
